One Demon, Free to Good Home
by fmapreshwab
Summary: At the end of the Dark Tournament, Kurama and Hiei stayed in the human world.  Kurama just wants to make things easy for Hiei, but how can he do that when Hiei is so angry? Rated for mild slash.
1. Triumphant Return

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Hiei walked through the city in silence. Hiei's anger was a thing almost tangible, and Kurama's attempts to cheer him had not helped.<p>

"Perhaps spending some time among the humans will do some good for you, Hiei. It will, if nothing else, give you a new perspective." Kurama stood with Hiei on a busy city street near the overpass. From their vantage, they could see almost the entire city spread out below them.

It was late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning its descent. In some few hours, it would be dark, and the street lights would come up. From this spot, they would be able to see every light in the city, flickering like distant stars in the blackness.

Hiei, even from his lower position, managed to look down on his companion. "This world stinks of inferiority, Kurama. It is no less than a wonder that you have been able to tolerate it for as long as you have. As you know, I am somewhat less patient." They continued walking.

Finally, Kurama had had enough. As they began to enter a residential district of the city, Kurama stopped, drawing Hiei's attention. "Just because you must stay in the human realm does not mean you must do so alone, or that you must be miserable. Hiei, I want you to see this world in the way that I have come to, or at least in a less negative light. I would like for you to come with me, to my home."

"Kurama—," Hiei started, only to be interrupted.

Kurama knew how much he hated being interrupted. "Hiei, you will spend your time here, but you can do it in one of two ways. You can choose to be on your own, or you can come with me and try to enjoy the time you have in the human world."

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes, trying to discern the true reason for his request. As usual, the bright green orbs seemed to emit a light all their own. Hiei gazed into the all-too-human eyes of his companion, secure in the knowledge that he had developed a skill at reading them, but as he searched, he could find no sign of deception or evasion. But there was something else there, something Hiei had come to recognize in his time among the humans as worry. He said nothing, but nodded, and the light that shone from Kurama's eyes brightened, the clouds of worry clearing away.

Kurama was smiling, something Hiei always enjoyed. "Mother will be so pleased."

Rather than attempt to divine the meaning of his words, Hiei instead followed Kurama down the street, wondering what, exactly, he had just agreed to.

They arrived before very long at a bright, cheery home with a garden that could only belong to Kurama. Sure enough, they turned into the lane that led to the front door, and as they passed the garden, Hiei saw the plants stir, even seem to grow toward Kurama.

As they entered the house, a voice called to them from out of sight, "Suichi, is that you?"

"I'm home, Mother," Kurama called at the same moment. Dropping his voice, he turned to Hiei. "There are things she does not know about me, Hiei. Please, allow me to do all the talking." Hiei said nothing, but nodded. "I had to tell her something that would explain my absence over the past two weeks, and my difficult schedule during the months of training. I told her—."

"How was the tournament, Suichi?" the voice called, coming closer.

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looked up to meet Kurama's eyes. "She knew about the tournament?" He was beginning to doubt Kurama's subtlety in the human world.

"It went spectacularly, Mother. We won." As Kurama called out his news, he gave Hiei a reproachful look. "I had to tell her something," he went on, voice low. "I said I was part of a team competing in an academic tournament."

"That's fantastic, dear, I knew you would. You put so much work into your studies these past few months, you must have been unstoppable."

"It was difficult at times, but we prevailed."

"So modest, Suichi, dear. You worked so hard, you deserve…. Oh," she started, finally coming around the corner to enter the room in which they had been standing. She flattened the lines out of the simple skirt she wore and smiled warmly at Hiei. "Suichi, you've brought home a friend!"

Kurama smiled up at her. The woman was not overly tall, but in his human form, Kurama was still young. "This is Hiei, Mother, the boy I told you about."

"A pleasure, Hiei. I so rarely meet Suichi's friends."

Hiei stood for a moment before he realized that something was expected of him. Unfamiliar with human customs, he turned slightly to see Kurama's eyes widen. Deprived of any other course of action, Hiei entered Kurama's mind. He must have been expecting this, because Hiei heard only one word: bow. Hiei bent awkwardly at the waist. "An honor to meet you, Mrs. Minamoto," he said stiffly.

"Such a young gentleman," she went on as he rose. Hiei heard the woman gasp in shock as he met her eyes. "Oh, dear." Her face had paled slightly, and the friendly look in her eye had been replaced by one with which Hiei was completely unfamiliar.

Hiei was certain he had done something wrong, and hoped only that the woman had not somehow realized his identity. It would be unpleasant for him to have to kill the woman, especially with Kurama still standing at his side.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Is Hiei really going to kill Mrs. Minamoto? Find out next time!<p>

Reviews welcome and appreciated.


	2. Kurama Explains It All

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Hiei resolved that he would not panic. <em>Giving in to one's emotions is merely another form of weakness<em>, he told himself. Looking over at Kurama, he could see similar determination written across his deceptively young face. They would be strong together, regardless of his mother's discovery.

The woman came closer, putting a hand to Hiei's head, near his third eye, and he tensed. Reminding himself that this was Kurama's mother, Hiei avoided the temptation to call forth the mortal flame. "What happened to you dear? Such thick bandages!" Concern, Hiei realized, silently berating himself. The look upon her face had been concern.

Before Hiei was burdened with creating a reasonable explanation for the bandages around his head, Kurama stepped in. "We were taking a nature walk between rounds at the tournament, and Hiei slipped off the path. He fell down a hill and injured himself quite severely. Mother, he has no close family, and I didn't want him to be alone until he was recovered. Would it be all right if he were to stay with us for a time?"

Hiei watched as Kurama looked beseechingly into his human mother's eyes, eyes that looked so much like his own. Hiei did not understand exactly what was happening, or why Kurama felt the need to ask for permission, but he kept his silence. Threatening to burn the house to the ground if the request were denied would probably be considered rude in this backwards human culture of theirs.

The woman's face was soft and kind, something Hiei couldn't quite trust. "Of course, Suichi. Hiei, dear, if you need anything at all, let me know. Those bandages look old; do they need to be changed? Oh, you boys are just getting home from such a long trip, you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat? I was just about to go to the market, would you like anything?" Still chattering, she prepared for her departure. Kurama gave her a short list of requests before she disappeared out the door.

Hiei looked up at Kurama, brow furrowed. "What is an academic tournament?" he asked, making, at the very least, the attempt to understand the lie he would be expected to keep up.

"A tournament of intellect rather than strength. Teams of students compete to bring honor and notoriety to their school by being the team to answer the most questions correctly on topics of all academic subjects."

"I take it you never introduced her to the rest of our team, then," Hiei said, looking around. The room in which they stood was not large, nor was it overly small. In it stood several chairs and a low couch arranged around a small table piled high with books and flatter, thinner publications.

"I rarely introduce her to anyone, Hiei. As you may recall, until recently, she had been gravely ill for quite some time. She met Yusuke a few months ago, in the hospital, but you are the first I've actually brought home. I think sometimes she worries about me because of it." Though he was standing nearby, Kurama's voice sounded very far away.

"Why would she worry?" Hiei did not really care about the idiosyncrasies of human culture, but it seemed important to Kurama. Perhaps there would be some value in the answer.

"Social customs are a large portion of human life, Hiei. Parents are supposed to worry when they believe their children are lacking in the social necessities of friends and activities."

Hiei made no response, but continued to explore the room. The bookshelves which lined the walls were well stocked with tomes on all manner of subjects from ancient languages to current mathematical principles. There were biographies and fantasies, memoirs and mysteries, and all manner of books on demon mythology. Something struck Hiei, then, about his earlier conversation with the human woman. "What did you tell her about me?" he asked without turning around.

"Hm?" Kurama asked, clearly distracted.

Hiei straightened from his bent position and turned to see Kurama flicking through the flat books stacked on the table in the center of the room. "What are you doing?"

Kurama looked up. "Oh, Mother noticed my affinity for plants some time ago and got me a subscription to a gardening magazine. I wanted to see if anything interesting had come while we were away."

_Magazine_, Hiei thought, filing the knowledge away for further use. "You introduced me as the boy you had told her about. What did you mean?"

"Before I left, Mother asked after the team I was to be competing with. I so hate lying to her, so I told her about our actual team. She had already met Yusuke, as I said, so I told her about Kuwabara and about you. I did have to invent some details; I told her Kuwabara was a scholar of ancient history, particularly old weapons." Still looking across the room at him, Kurama smiled slightly.

Even Hiei could appreciate the humor in that. "And what was my specialty?"

"Mythology. It seemed appropriate." The smile widened and Kurama put the magazines back down on the table in a stack. "Come, Hiei, let me show you the rest of the house."

Hiei said nothing, but hid his surprise. He hadn't been expecting there to be much more to a simple human dwelling, and he was unsure what Kurama had brought him to.

* * *

><p>Thanks for coming back for chapter two.<p>

So, I've only recently begun writing for Yu Yu Hakusho, and it was recently recommended to me that I try for something longer. Up to this point, I've been posting these little drabbles that keep coming to me, but this is something different. I'm trying with this story to come up with a work that has substance, a plot. Let me know how I do.


	3. Introduction to a Plot

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Kurama led Hiei through a short and narrow passage into a room slightly smaller than the one they had just left. Kurama turned, smiling. "If you are ever hungry, you will find almost anything you could desire in this kitchen. Mother strives to keep it fully stocked, so should you desire anything short of a spirit world delicacy, you will have it."<p>

"Kurama, my needs are few, and I do not anticipate one of them being," Hiei paused to read the box on the counter, "sugary oat loops." It truly was fascinating what needless materials the humans could create for themselves.

"You may actually be surprised by how good they are. If you were to try them, that is. Before we move on, I must ask you to remember that my name here is Suichi. Mother does not need to hear me called by any other." The smile had faded and his eyes were stern. It was clear Kurama would allow no oversight on this point.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, casting an eye around the room and dismissing it. "Whatever you say, Suichi." He didn't like the way the name sounded in his ears and disliked its implications. Rather than hide his demon nature, Kurama should have been embracing it. Hiei still could not understand why Kurama chose to live this way, following the human's rules and customs rather than his own. For a time he could accept that it might have been necessary, but no longer.

Kurama smiled once more and led Hiei from the room. "In here is the dining room. Family meals are served here when everyone is present."

The room was of a decent size, but mainly empty. A large table surrounded by heavy chairs dominated the room, and it seemed the only purpose was eating. _A waste of space_, Hiei decided. He wondered what the humans would do if ever such pleasantries were eliminated.

From the dining room, a passageway led to the final corridor. "On the left, the door leads to Mother's room. On the right, the first leads to the restroom and the second to my room." Kurama led the way to the second door on the right, and, without a word, Hiei followed.

As they approached, Hiei wondered what he would find. He thought of the brightly colored mess which adorned Kuwabara's walls, of the heaps of filth left on Yusuke's floor. But Kurama was not like them. More than anything, Hiei wondered which side of Kurama his habitat would reflect: the young human boy or the old and clever demon Hiei had met during the tournament.

As it turned out, neither personality was very strongly reflected in the sparse furnishings of the room. Upon entering, one was met with a large bed set against one wall, and a small desk piled high with books and papers on the wall which faced it. There was a dresser set into the far wall, and a closet beside it. The room was dim, as the only window was currently hidden behind heavy green curtains. "Truthfully, I don't spend much time here. Most of my studying is done at the school or the library, so I really only come here to sleep." Kurama set immediately to emptying out the bag he had brought with him to the island, setting the clothes aside to be washed. "So," Kurama started, still with his back to Hiei, "what do you think?"

It would have taken a fool of Kuwabara's caliber not to notice how proud Kurama was of the house. "It is not what I expected," Hiei answered truthfully. "So where am I to stay?" he asked quickly, not wanting to risk further comment on the residence itself. Kurama turned, grinning the way he had been almost constantly since entering the house. _His home_, Hiei reminded himself.

"So long as you have no strong objections, I would suggest that the best place for you would be here with me. The bed is more than suitable for two, and Mother is under the impression that I wish to keep an eye on you."

Hiei thought that there might be more truth in that than his companion had let on, but he dismissed the notion as irrelevant. He was here only through his agreement, and would remain here only so long as he saw fit; there wasn't a thing in the world Kurama could do to change his decisions.

"Besides," Kurama added, turning back to the laundry he was preparing. "It isn't as though this would be the first time you and I had shared a room."

Hiei knew that Kurama was referencing their room at the hotel on the island. After the difficult days of the tournament, they had had their rooms to return to. Hiei still wondered how it was that an establishment of that size had not been able to find room enough for the five of them to spread out, but sharing a room with Kurama had not been disagreeable. The arrangement had allowed Hiei the opportunity to plan the coming days with the only other true strategist their team could boast, and, though he would never admit it out loud, Hiei had found the quiet sounds of Kurama's breathing during the night to be oddly comforting.

"Whatever," was the only response Kurama received aloud. Tossing his bag into one corner of the room, Hiei stepped closer to Kurama. "So, what exactly do you do here all day?"

"Well, as I said, I am rarely home. I spend much of my time on my studies and classes. Today is Sunday, so school will be starting back tomorrow morning."

"And what would you have me do here while you're away wasting your mind on the humans?" Hiei asked confrontationally.

"You could always come with me, you know. You may actually learn something."

Hiei snorted, but said nothing.

"I'm serious, Hiei. The whole purpose behind you coming here was to see what human life is like, and you may find some interest in where Yusuke, Kuwabara and I spend so much of our time." Kurama's eyes glittered with a look Hiei had come to recognize from watching him fight; Kurama had a plan, and Hiei was almost sure he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>You know you want to know what Kurama is up to. What better way to find out than to tune in next time? Updates will be a little random, as I have not yet finished writing. Reviews appreciated but never solicited.<p>

P.S.: Much love to SnowOverSahara and KyoHana. I was seriously starting to wonder if anybody was actually reading this. Appreciate the support.


	4. First Day of School

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Hiei stood awkwardly in the hallway, watching as the humans passed him by. They scurried like ants through a maze, each finding a room to hide themselves away. He drew the occasional stare from those passing his way, and he wondered whether the humans were drawn to his unfamiliarity or the absurdity of his appearance. He stood in the middle of the hall, wearing a baggy pink suit.<p>

Kurama had gone to make some manner of arrangements for him, something to which Hiei had refused to be a party. He had gone to speak with the principal who, by Kurama's description, was the king of this land. "I won't be long, try to make yourself comfortable," he had said, disappearing through the door. There was a bench next to the door, currently occupied by a young boy and girl. And so Hiei stood, attracting stares and the odd snicker, in the strange place known as middle school.

Hiei reflected on the events of the morning, trying to make sense of it all.

_There are rules here_, Hiei had to remind himself, thinking back on what Kurama had told him.

* * *

><p>Hiei awoke to the light shining through the window. Kurama stood before it, having just opened the curtains. "It's time we prepared for the day," Kurama told him, looking out the window. He turned and smiled, haloed by the light streaming in.<p>

Hiei pushed himself into a seated position, only to be covered by a large pink garment. Pulling the jacket off of his face, he looked petulantly up at Kurama.

"You will need a school uniform, Hiei. That is one of mine from two years ago, when I started at the junior high school. It should fit."

Hiei could tell by looking at the cloth that it was, in fact, worn from use and likely too long. He also noted that, despite being washed, it still smelled vaguely of Kurama. He looked once more to the window where Kurama stood, still wearing the soft, baggy pants in which he had slept. "And if I should decide not to wear it?"

The smile faded. "Hiei, you are a stranger to this world. I am not. You will not be allowed to remain at the school without a uniform. I must ask you to follow the rules here; it will make both of our lives far easier."

Hiei weighed the request, deciding finally that there would be no point in this little exercise of Kurama's if he didn't take the time to learn the rules he was to follow. "What are the rules?"

Kurama smiled, pleased that Hiei would be taking would be taking his requests seriously. It was not often that that could be said of him. "You must wear the uniform at all times. Always be in class before the bell rings. Never speak in class without first being acknowledged. Respect the authority of the elders among the school, or at least make a show of pretending to. And you must remember always to call me Suichi. That is my name here."

"Will I need a new name?" Hiei asked dryly.

"I can think of none better than that which you already possess, Hiei. And I would hate to have to remember both names," Kurama added with a grin as Hiei rolled his eyes in irritation. "Come now, we must be dressed, packed and on our way in fifteen minutes." Kurama left the room, a bundle of uniform in hand.

When Hiei emerged from the room, he was wearing the overly-large uniform Kurama had given him. Hiei entered the kitchen, seeking him out. As he turned the corner, he found Kurama sealing a brown bag and setting it next to an identical one. He smiled as he turned to face Hiei. "Would you like something to eat before we go, Hiei? I seem to remember you wanted to try the sugary oat loops."

* * *

><p>Kurama approached Hiei from behind, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This way, Hiei. I have introduced you to the principal as a new foreign exchange student. You're to begin classes with me immediately." They began walking down the hallway, Kurama guiding him through the drifts of students.<p>

"That was simple." Kurama had been gone less than five minutes, and now they were on their way. Hiei wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but this world was constantly surprising him.

Kurama smiled down at his friend. "Of course. For most students, there is an enrollment process, but I told the principal you had only recently come to the country, and your paperwork had not yet arrived. He has never known me to lie, and so he takes me at my word."

"In that case, I'm honored you would break your word for me. Suichi," Hiei added lamely, very nearly violating one of Kurama's only requests of him.

"Not at all. A foreign exchange student is one who leaves his home land to learn the knowledge and customs of another culture. To my mind, that is exactly what you are doing, if somewhat unofficially." Kurama smiled. "Hurry now; we don't want you to be late."

* * *

><p>Hiei sat as still as possible, listening to the droning of a sickly-thin man standing at the front of the room. Kurama sat at his side, his face buried in a thick textbook. Almost every other student in the room was writing furiously on a pad of paper, attempting to solve the equation on the board. But Kurama sat back in his chair, engrossed in a book from another class, and Hiei simply did not care. It was the third class Hiei had endured, and the novelty had thoroughly vanished.<p>

Their first class had been a course in literature. Kurama had informed him that it was a high-placement class, very challenging and very prestigious. He had also told Hiei he must bow to the instructor and thank him for the privilege of the class. Kurama had introduced him, and Hiei had said all the words Kurama had given him. Kurama later told him that the lack of enthusiasm would be written off as a side-effect of language learning.

At the end of the class, a long shrill sound had erupted, and the students all around him had gathered their belongings and left. It had taken Hiei only a moment to follow suit, but a moment, it seemed, was too long for Kurama, who stood impatiently in the doorway, waiting for Hiei.

The second class had been much the same, with a different title. Biology, the study of living things. Hiei had laughed entering the room. The short-sighted humans imagined they knew all the forms of life existence had to offer. He wondered if there would ever come a day when apparitions and demons would appear in the pages of human textbooks. The thought made him laugh all the harder, causing Kurama to scowl at him.

And now Hiei sat, staring at a board labeled Trigonometry, pretending to understand and, even more, to care about what the instructor had to say. Given what he had been told in the past by the detective and his oaf, this was normal student behavior.

The most interesting time Hiei had spent at the school thus far were those minutes between the classes, when Kurama was approached by other students. They would tell him how glad they were to see him, ask where he had been, show concern for him that Hiei could barely understand.

As far as these humans knew, this was Suichi Minamino, quiet junior high school student. They could have no concept of the danger he had faced, but they spoke as though they knew everything.

Kurama smiled at each in turn, and when they asked after him, he would mutter something of a sick relative. They would tell him what a sweet and considerate boy he was, then move to their own class. Hiei did not understand why so many of them felt such deep concern for Kurama.

What puzzled Hiei even further was the reaction the other students had to him. At the beginning of each class, Hiei was introduced by either Kurama or the instructor. When given free time, the students would come to his seat to welcome him to their class and their country. They would smile, shake his hand, introduce themselves and offer their assistance should he ever need anything. They had no idea who he was, what he was doing there, but they welcomed and accepted him without question. _Fools._

Hiei was beginning to question the wisdom behind this experiment, but as he looked over at Kurama, he saw once again the shining light of mischief in the deep green eyes only a demon could possess.

* * *

><p>Kurama is up to something, and there is only one way to find out what. That's right, stick around.<p>

PS: Love goes out this time to Summer Rising, one of my favorite followers.


	5. Lunchtime Shenanigans

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>The bell rang yet again, and Kurama informed him that it was now time for lunch. He handed Hiei one of the small brown bags he had prepared earlier and led him through the hallway once again, keeping one hand around Hiei's wrist to avoid being separated. Hiei was buffeted on all sides by young students traveling in various directions, and it was all he could do to keep his temper in check.<p>

As they walked through the double doors, they were completely surrounded by rounded tables. Some were full of students, mouths full of foul-smelling combinations of foods, others were empty. Some were large, others very small. Kurama led Hiei without hesitation to a small table in a corner of the room near the windows.

They sat at the only two chairs, facing across from one another. Kurama held a bag similar to the one he had provided Hiei, and now arranged its contents around him on the table. Hiei followed his lead, and organized his small meal on the table. Kurama produced a book seemingly from nowhere, and as he read, thoughtfully chewed on a pack of carrot sticks. As their trip had been, to Hiei, quite sudden, he held still a book he had picked up during a class, and, following again Kurama's lead, he began to read.

As he read, Hiei made quiet conversation with Kurama. "You said Yusuke and the oaf go to a school like this one."

"Not exactly like it. Meioh is a private academy, which means it has better programs and only accepts the brightest and most dedicated students."

Hiei nodded, turning his focus. Even as he kept his eyes on the book in front of him, Hiei observed the other tables. Many were full of loud students, boisterously sharing the events of their day thus far. Others held students conducting quiet conversations, gazing around in paranoia, as if anything they said held any interest to those around them. But one table in particular caught Hiei's eye.

"Kurama," Hiei began, keeping his voice low and his face blank, never raising his eyes from the page in front of him, "who is the boy that keeps staring over at us?"

Kurama glanced around casually, then returned to his book. Unlike Hiei, he seemed actually to be reading it. "His name is Kaito, something of an academic rival of mine. His attentions are not unusual, but one can never be sure what he might hear, and so I really must insist that you call me Suichi."

"He's up to something," Hiei announced decisively. "You should keep an eye on him."

"Perhaps I should leave that duty to you, Hiei; you do have the one to spare." Kurama smiled, eyes still glued to his book.

"Didn't you say only a moment ago that you could never be sure what one of the humans might hear, Suichi?" Hiei asked, adding a pointed emphasis to the name. "Perhaps we can't afford to be so cavalier with our secrets."

"And perhaps you should stop referring to them as 'the humans'. One can only wonder what conclusions they might draw if someone were to overhear." Despite his words, Kurama's tone remained light. "Although, I wonder if it would be within the power of your psychic abilities to erase something like that from the mind of one of our fellow students." Kurama looked up at Hiei, eyes shining with mischief.

Kurama had never made a point of inquiring about Hiei's abilities before. He wondered again what the crafty fox might really be up to, but returned his gaze for the time being to his book.

After only a moment, Hiei began to wonder how well humans could hear. He and Kurama had been speaking quietly, but now the object of their previous discussion seemed to be coming toward them. Keeping his eyes trained on the page, he signaled their situation to Kurama, but Kaito had already made his way to their table.

"Suichi," he said in a cloying voice. "How nice of you to join us today."

"Kaito, what a pleasure it is to see you." Kurama glanced up just long enough to make eye contact with the boy, then returned to his book.

"And who is your friend?" Kaito asked condescendingly.

"This is Hiei, a foreign student my mother and I are fostering," Kurama replied almost mechanically now, having told the story so many times throughout the morning.

Then Kaito asked a question no one had thought to thus far. "What country have you joined us from, Hiei?"

Hiei and Kurama looked up from their books, eyes wide. Hiei didn't know the names of any of the nations in the human world, but he couldn't ask Kurama for help without looking suspicious to Kaito.

Refusing to panic, Hiei decided that the simplest answer would be the truth. "I travel too much to be from just one land."

Kurama nodded, smiling. "He is most recently joining us from Thailand."

Kaito chuckled. "Is that so. Well, it was terribly interesting meeting you Hiei. Suichi."

"Kaito." The boy turned and left, still chuckling to himself. Hiei was now positive that the human was plotting something. Kurama looked over at him for a moment, then dropped his eyes once more to his book.

As the two set back about their reading, Hiei became aware of a pair of girls making their way toward the table. They stood for a moment, presumably waiting to be acknowledged. Kurama was apparently engrossed in his book, and Hiei, without looking up, was enjoying watching the humans squirm.

When at last it became clear to them that they would not be noticed in this fashion, the taller of the two cleared her throat. "H-Hi, Suichi," she finally managed, gazing at Kurama with some manner of demented reverence.

"Who's your friend?" the other girl asked after a moment.

"Hello, Megame, Kiri. This is Hiei, a foreign student my mother and I are fostering. Today is his first day at school. Hiei, this is Megame and Kiri. Megame volunteers as a student ambassador to other schools in the area and aids in the recruitment process, and Kiri runs the school's student government program." Kurama turned the page of his book, making it clear how uninterested he was in the conversation.

Hiei looked up at the girls impassively. The taller, Megame, blushed and looked away. Kiri bowed politely. "It is an honor to meet any friend of Suichi's," she said. Hiei nodded, then shifted his focus once more onto the book in his hand.

He was aware of the girls' continued presence, but said nothing, following Kurama's lead in an area in which he had no experience. He saw Kiri prod Megame out of the corner of his eye, then Kiri began to speak again. "So, Suichi, Megame and I were hoping you might be available after school to help us study for the biology exam. We know you haven't been in school lately—". She paused, clearly hoping to elicit some excuse for his whereabouts, but Kurama only hmm-ed under his breath, turning another page. "But you always receive the highest marks," the girl continued, oblivious, "and we would really appreciate the help."

"We could do it at my house," Megame suggested. "It's so close, and both my parents will be at work."

Something about the solicitous shift in the girl's tone caught Kurama's attention. He looked up from the book for the first time, almost instantly sliding an apologetic smile over his dismayed expression. "I'm terribly sorry, girls, but my time for the next several days must be devoted to Hiei. He has only just arrived in the country yesterday, and I really must do my duty as his host and help acquaint him with the school and the city." Kurama smiled again before turning back to his book.

The girls were trying desperately, Hiei noticed, not to let Kurama see how crestfallen they were. "We understand, Suichi. It wouldn't be right to leave Hiei alone so soon," Kiri said, covering for Megame's silence. "Perhaps another time."

"Yes," Kurama muttered, "perhaps."

The girls made their way back across the room, but they no longer held Hiei's interest. "I'm not a child, you know," Hiei said in his low voice, fixing Kurama with his full attention.

"No, of course not," Kurama told the book, brow furrowed in what could only be confusion.

"Oh, that? No. They truly are sweet girls; I would hate to have to upset them. When they ask me along on something of that nature, I give them whatever excuse I can think of in the moment. You just happened to be convenient." Kurama smiled without looking up.

"This happens often?" Hiei asked, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

"Yes, I'm afraid Megame has something of an infatuation with me."

"So why don't you go with them?"

"Excuse me?" Though his eyes remained fixed in place, Hiei could sense that Kurama's attention was no longer on the book.

"You said yourself that they seem…nice enough. I'm sure you could have quite a bit of fun with them." He smiled the wicked smile he knew Kurama enjoyed so much.

Kurama looked up reproachfully. "Hiei, I should think you know me better than that by now. Besides, even if I were interested in their increasingly thinly-veiled offers, I wouldn't feel right about it. They're so…young."

"Let us not forget, Suichi, in this world, so are you."

Hiei sat a moment longer, toying with the idea of continuing the conversation, but before he had the opportunity, Kurama stood, gathering his things. "Lunch period is almost over. We must clear our food and prepare for our next class."

Hiei looked down and was less than surprised to see how little they had eaten. "What class comes next?"

Kurama smiled down at Hiei. "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>What has Kurama had in store all this time? How will Hiei react? What is Kaito's problem? All of this (well, some of this) and more next time! (Yes, I just started season three and Kaito is hilarious to me.)<p>

PS: This chapter goes out to Bon Clay Bon for your kind words and encouragement. I can't tell you how good it feels to know you guys are out there, showing your support.

Also, yeah, eclectic is the polite word for the update schedule so far. I usually go one a week with stories like this, but these chapters are a little shorter than my norm, and I really felt the first few chapters would hold up better with something following them. Anyway, I'll try to wait at least two days between updates from here out. Monkey wrench! I haven't actually finished this story, as I mentioned, and I'll be traveling for the holiday. I'll try to have something up by Monday, and then just go from there. Thanks as always!


	6. Kurama's Surprise, or Hiei Has a Fun

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Before they moved on to their next class, Kurama led Hiei to his locker. Hiei watched as Kurama opened the grey lockbox and withdrew two duffel bags, one green and one red. Kurama tossed the red bag over his shoulder to Hiei and carried the green one by his side.<p>

Taking Hiei by the wrist, Kurama led the smaller demon to the far end of the school. "Hurry, Hiei, we haven't much time." Kurama looked back over his shoulder to see Hiei looking suspiciously at the bag he had been handed. "Don't open it yet, Hiei, you'll spoil the surprise."

The pair burst through a set of double doors, and Kurama led Hiei to a door set at the back of a large, nearly empty room. The floor here was different, and the walls as well. It was brighter and airier than any room Hiei had seen since entering the school.

As they entered the next room, Hiei once again found himself in a small, cramped room full of humans, specifically boys. Kurama led him to a quiet corner of the room and opened the green bag he carried, pulling out a change of clothes. Opening his own bag, Hiei found an old white shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black shorts. Beneath the clothes he found a roll of bandages.

"This class is known as physical education," Kurama informed him, removing his jacket as he did so. "It is where students come for their physical activity of the day. Change into these, and I will meet you in the gym." Noticing Hiei's look of confusion directed at the bandage, Kurama promptly informed him, "Students are not permitted to have tattoos, Hiei, and I fear your dragon would draw too much attention." Kurama shrugged. "We can always say that your arm was damaged in the same fall that marred your head."

* * *

><p>Arm bandaged nearly to the shoulder, Hiei emerged from the room to see similarly outfitted students filling the previously empty room. <em>The gym<em>, Hiei thought, remembering what Kurama had called it. The fox in question was standing with a small group of the humans, and waved him over with a smile.

As Hiei approached, a large man in small shorts blew a whistle, and the students scattered to different places in the gym. Kurama led Hiei over to a spot on the floor, then left to take his own place. The man approached him almost immediately. "Name," he barked, staring at a clipboard.

"Hiei," he answered calmly. The man looked down at him, then shifted his focus to a small clipboard. "I'm new."

After staring suspiciously at Hiei's various bandages, the man turned his back on Hiei. "Minamino," the man shouted, summoning Kurama to his side. "You're with the new kid. Everybody else, partner up!"

Hiei looked askance at Kurama, mistrustful of how easy it had been to coordinate their match-up. For once, Kurama seemed to be the telepath. "We have an odd number of students in this class. I usually use this to excuse myself from physical education activities." Kurama spoke without turning his head, standing shoulder to shoulder with his companion. "I try to do as little as possible around them."

Hiei shook his head, rolling his eyes in aggravation. Kurama was putting entirely too much effort into keeping a cover over his true self, the self that Hiei so enjoyed being near. He wanted to tell Kurama as much, but the humans were everywhere, so many, so close.

The man with the clipboard blew his whistle again, and everyone stood in their pairs, shoulder to shoulder, mirroring Kurama and Hiei. He stood at the front of the gym, shouting to be heard by everyone in the large space, his voice echoing against the high ceiling.

"Team dodge ball," he began. He gestured to two lines that ran the length of the gym on opposite sides. "One of you stands behind the red line, one behind the green. When the whistle blows, you grab a ball and hit anyone other than your teammate. When you get hit, you're down for the rest of the game. Last team to have a member standing wins."

Hiei cast a look over to the other students in the room. Most of them appeared bored by the pronouncement, some looked nervous, but on the whole, it seemed they were used to such activities. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a look of worry on Kurama's face, a look he could not account for.

The man blew the whistle again, and the students began to separate to the various lines throughout the room. Before Hiei could break away from Kurama, he was surprised to see a familiar face coming his way. "Good luck, Hiei, Suichi," Kaito said, his arrogant tone grating on them both.

Hiei looked up at him, imagining what it would sound like when the small red ball broke his large glasses. "Luck is for the weak." Kaito laughed. Hiei resisted the urge to show him what the inside of his stomach looked like.

Kurama shot him a look of warning. Hiei could read in his face what Kurama wanted, for him to restrain himself during the game to avoid suspicion of his true nature. Kurama cast an exaggerated look around them at the crowd of humans, practically screaming that Hiei should behave himself for their benefit.

Hiei, frustrated with the limitations placed on his speech, entered Kurama's mind and spoke to him where none of the humans would hear. _Let go of the constraints you've placed on yourself, Kurama. Enjoy yourself for an hour._ Hiei could hear Kurama weighing his options. More importantly, he could sense that Kurama was tempted. _What harm could one hour truly do?_ he enticed.

_Alright, Hiei, one hour. Just…try to slow yourself to the range of human sight. Your speed would be more than even I could explain away._ Kurama grinned at him, and Hiei nodded. _And remember who we are dealing with. No need to break any bones. _Hiei rolled his eyes, but nodded again, then they separated, ready to begin.

* * *

><p>As the large man blew his whistle, the students around Hiei scrambled. Some fled to the edges of the field of play, some rushed to be the first to grab one of the small rubber balls, some just ran in circles, clearly hoping that a moving target would be the harder to hit. Most of their strategies failed, as the larger, faster and smarter students saw through their techniques and picked off the weakest.<p>

One by one, the other students fell away. At first, Hiei concentrated on dodging the strikes of those who threw the balls. He felt almost guilty about playing with the humans, handicapped as they were by their many weaknesses. But as the weakest fell away, the stronger of the humans began to distinguish themselves, and that was when Hiei took the offensive.

Hiei was more than surprised to see Kaito still standing after several minutes. He never struck against another player, but dodged those balls aimed at him expertly. Hiei considered breaking the promise he had made to Kurama and using his speed to get past the young student's defenses, but he wrote away the need for such measures as he came up behind Kaito and hit him just hard enough to knock him to the floor. The thudding sound he made as he crumpled was the most satisfying experience he'd had since coming to the school.

As much as Hiei would have liked to stand over the fallen foe, there was no time. Movement out of the corner of his eye signaled Hiei to the presence of a new opponent. As he spun away to assess the new threat, he spotted Kurama across the court, skillfully evading six shocked young boys. Clearly they had underestimated Kurama, a mistake one rarely lived to make twice. _They are lucky he means them no harm._

Hiei found himself face to face with a student more than a foot taller than he himself. "It wouldn't be quite right to go easy on the new kid." The larger student had his hand cocked and ready to throw the ball he held.

Hiei smirked. As he leapt, he put a hand out to grab the boy's head and propel himself forward to the other side of the overly large student. As the boy turned, trying to follow Hiei's trajectory, he dropped low to capture one of the discarded rubber balls. He slammed the ball into the boy's stunned face, and as he leaned over, said, "Next time, act then gloat. You'll find it tends to work out better than the other way around." He dropped low again as he sensed a ball coming at him from behind.

As he spun again, he saw that Kurama had found his way out of the dilemma in which he had been earlier. The six students who had attempted to ambush him lay motionless on the ground, one with a bruise forming around his eye.

There were ten students still standing, and Hiei risked a moment to get his bearings. _Three to the left, six on the right, and Kurama._ He dove out across the floor, scooping up two of the dropped balls, sending them sailing flawlessly to two of the towering oafs off to his right, even as he watched Kurama dispense with all three which had been to his left. Not to be outdone, Hiei rolled to avoid a retaliating shot from one of the oafs' comrades and caught the ball, sending it back the way it had come. Hiei grinned in satisfaction as the ball bounced off its intended target to also knock into the smaller boy next to him.

Suddenly, Kurama was at his side, offering his arm. Hiei allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, bringing up the last two balls they would need as he rose. Handing one ball to Kurama and ducking a shot taken by one of their soon-to-be targets, Hiei wound up for the last time. He and Kurama sent the last balls sailing through the air at the same time, synchronizing the loud shouts and thuds of the last of their enemies falling to the floor.

The looks the two received from the students on the floor were almost worth something to Hiei. He realized that most of the looks directed toward Kurama were mixes of respect and disbelief. They were seeing him differently now, and that had been Hiei's doing. He grinned, turning to look at Kurama.

His friend was chuckling and shaking his head. "That was unwise, Hiei," Kurama told him, still laughing under his breath, "but it was the most fun I've had in this gym since I started at the Academy."

Hiei's grin widened as he delivered an overstated bow.

Their fallen enemies began to rise as the man with the whistle approached them. He took one of their hands in each of his and raised them up over his head. Eyebrow raised, he looked down on each of them in turn, pausing to shake his head as he looked down on Kurama. "Impressive, boys. Minamino, I want to start seeing that kind of effort every day."

Kurama's look darkened slightly, but he nodded. When the man had left them, Kurama patted Hiei on the shoulder. "Not bad for your first gym class."

The whistle was blown again, and Kurama informed him that it was time to once more change into the horrid pink suit and return to the academic pursuits that would make up the rest of their day.

Hiei sighed. He had enjoyed the break from the tedium of human academic life, but he had promised Kurama he would experience all of his school life, and he would face the rest of the day with head held high.

Kurama informed him excitedly that their next class would be World History, a course which he assured Hiei would aid in his understanding of human culture. After that would be a class in Chemistry, then one on the psychology of the human mind. Then, Kurama promised, the day would be at an end. A promise, it would later be known, made in vain.

* * *

><p>So did that bring back fond and horrifying memories for everybody? What could possibly happen next? Why would Kurama ever lie to Hiei? What did Kaito ever do to deserve this kind of abuse? Some of this and more, next time!<p>

Good news, everyone! This weekend was absolutely inspired! Expect updates every other day from here on out.

Also, I just want to thank everyone for reading. It's meant a lot to have so many of you stick it out with me. I really think you're going to like where we go from here.


	7. Our Heroic Hiei, or Megame is Terrible

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>Hiei had known that Kurama was dedicated to his studies in this world. He knew that Kurama had the highest marks in his school, and he knew that his clever mind, while aided by the demon within him, had not developed accidentally. He had not known what, precisely, that meant to Kurama's daily life. As the annoying bell signaled the close of the final class, Hiei had expected a journey similar to that of the morning would bring them back to the house from whence they had come. He had been wrong.<p>

When class had drawn to a close, Kurama had returned to the lock box which held his possessions and retrieved a white coat. He had informed Hiei that he would be spending his time in the chemistry lab, experimenting. Hiei had followed him, looking for a way to occupy his time while Kurama whiled away the hours. He had eventually decided to pass the time observing the other students until an announcer had told them it would soon be time for the school to close.

As they exited the school, Hiei looked up at the sky. Something had been bothering him since he had walked through the Academy's doors, and now he knew what it was he had been missing. Although it had been bright inside, all of the light had been artificial. Hiei had spent much of his life in the dim and dark of the caves of the world of the demons, but never had the caves pretended to have light like the school, and it was the deceitfulness of the light that had disturbed him more than anything else. He had missed looking up at the sun.

They had stayed late at the school, like so many other students, and the sun had begun its descent below the buildings on the horizon. It would soon be dark, but not the true darkness Hiei was used to. The human world had even its lights in the night, and soon the windows around him would fill with the same artificial light that had illuminated the school.

Kurama trailed behind Hiei, caught in conversation with another one of the simpletons he took classes with. Hiei could hear the other boy speaking, something about a study session or a quiz of some sort, but he did not allow the discussion to occupy his attention. He thought fondly of the moment in the near future when he would walk into Kurama's room and shed the ridiculous costume he had been forced into for the day. Hiei would soon be cursing his own distracted carelessness.

The first indication that something was amiss was the scream. In an instant, Hiei's senses focused on the scene unfolding some few meters away. He was surprised first and foremost to realize that he recognized the girls causing the trouble; they were Kurama's little playthings from the meal period, Megame and Kiri.

Kiri was standing across the street from the school, screaming incoherently. Had she her wits about her, she may actually have been able to do some good by calling out a suitable warning, but as it was, she was merely distracting.

Megame was at the center of it all, though she seemed not to know. She had been crossing the street when Kiri began to scream, and she had stopped, trying to assess the danger her friend was apparently aware of that she was not. Had she kept moving, the danger would be past, but it was too late now. A large truck was barreling toward the girl, who stood still in the street, staring at her friend.

Hiei took only a moment to throw down the books he had been carrying and assess the distance he would need to cross against the distance of the truck from the girl. He knew Kurama would be upset with him, but the human restrictions which had been placed upon him would need to be discarded for this to work.

Kurama seemed to become aware of the situation only a moment after Hiei, but a moment too late. "Hiei," he called, trying to run after him, but Hiei was already halfway across the street.

There were two ways the scenario could end, and as he ran, Hiei tried to see them in his mind, the way he knew Kurama would have, were he in a similar position. His first preference would be to shield the girl from the impact of the truck. Hiei could easily manage to secure a position behind her before the truck came within dangerous proximity, and the collision could hardly compare with the other abuses his body had taken without complaint. He would emerge unharmed, as would the girl. But still, all would not be well. Questions would be asked eventually, and his actions would have endangered Kurama's standing in the human world, something Hiei found, for whatever reason, unacceptable.

Hiei's only other option, however, would be to move the girl. He would have to get to her before the truck, remove her from her place on the pavement, and deliver her safely to the other side, all before the truck occupied the same space as the girl. The other problem with this scenario was that to get to her and mover her in time, Hiei would have to ram the girl at speeds which would shatter so many of her fragile bones as to be almost as damaging as the truck itself.

All this ran through Hiei's mind in an eye blink, but still it took too long. Hiei did not have time now, however, to berate himself. He looked again at the truck as he drew near to the girl, and it seemed as though the things around him had slowed, as often they did when he moved at this speed. Brow furrowed, he knew he had to make a choice.

It happened in a flash, but to Hiei it seemed an eternity. He slowed, grabbing the girl with one arm. His change in pace had allowed the truck to overtake them much more quickly, but Hiei had planned for this. He jumped into the air pulling Megame just to the other side of the truck, and pushed off against the vehicle's side as it sped past. Hiei pulled the girl's legs up with the other arm to avoid the loss of a foot. Holding her in both arms now, Hiei landed, settling neatly on the sidewalk next to the still-screaming Kiri.

Hiei looked down at the girl for less than a second, then dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. As the truck squealed to halt halfway down the street, Hiei could see Kurama on the other side of the road. He was still running, and crossed swiftly to Hiei's side. He found it difficult to decipher to look on Kurama's face as he looked across at him.

Hiei looked down at the girl, who was apparently too shaken to speak. "You're-you're…a hero," Megame finally managed, staring up at Hiei in reverence. He kept his silence.

They had drawn something of a crowd at this point, and Hiei knew what he would soon see. Looks of suspicion and distrust, doubt in the eyes directed both at him and at Kurama, anger in the brilliant green eyes of his friend. He had risked Kurama's role as Suichi, something he had been trying his best all day not to do, for the sack of flesh at his feet. _Stupid_, he scolded himself.

But as the students clustered around him, he began to hear something he had not expected. There were voices coming from all directions, but they all seemed to be saying the same thing.

"Who's that boy?" one asked.

"That's Suichi's friend, Hiei," responded another.

"Did you see that?"

"He saved her life!"

"I've never seen anyone move like that."

"He just jumped into the street after her."

"He's a hero."

Hiei again heard the word hero. He thought for a moment about the implications of the label. He had done many great things recently, to be sure; stopping the Saint Beasts, saving his only sister's life, helping bring an end to the Toguro gang, stopping Sakyo's sinister plans to bring the demon world to Earth. But he was, above all, a criminal, wasn't he? He had begun long ago wondering how his time with Kurama, with Yusuke and the others, had changed him, and now it seemed he had more to consider.

Hiei looked again at Kurama, and was once more surprised. Kurama was looking down at him with pride in his eyes. Hiei stood in the middle of a circle of students congratulating and thanking him, telling him how amazing he was, asking if he was alright. Kurama helped him wave most of them away, but some few would not leave without shaking his hand.

Kiri had helped Megame off of the sidewalk, and the girl now threw her arms around Hiei's neck. He stood, stiff and still, until the girl released him. By that time, the driver of the truck had arrived, full of apology and excuse. He offered to drive the girls to the hospital "just in case." Kiri agreed, pulling Megame along behind her. Megame never once looked away from Hiei.

_Fools_, Hiei thought as he watched them climb into the stranger's truck. It would have served them right if the man turned out to be a killer.

Before too very long, the crowd had dispersed, and Kurama and Hiei stood alone. Kurama put his arm around Hiei's shoulders, and Hiei looked up at him in annoyance. "That was very brave of you, Hiei," Kurama told him, beaming.

"It was imprudent," Hiei spat back.

Kurama straightened, the smile fading, but his arm remained around Hiei as they began to walk toward home. "You saved Megame's life," Kurama protested.

"I risked detection. I could have ruined the life you have here." Hiei was annoyed, both with himself, and with Kurama for not being more upset with him. In his time among the humans, it seemed Kurama was becoming more and more like them, more and more foolish. He looked down at his feet as they continued to walk.

"Hiei, I want you to understand something." Kurama stopped and turned Hiei to face him. He waited until Hiei had looked up from the ground. "This is why I wanted you here. You're starting to see things the way I do. You saw that Megame was in trouble, and you wanted to help."

Hiei thought about it for a moment. Had that been his motive? Why else would he have tried to save her? He hadn't thought until now about _why_ he had done what he had done; at the time it had seemed merely the thing to do.

Looking into Kurama's eyes, Hiei asked the question that had been at the front of his mind since they had returned to Earth. "How can you care for these people?" Kurama's eyes clouded once more, this time with confusion, perhaps even disappointment. "Kurama, if either of us had been hit by that truck, it would barely have scratched us. But neither of us would have been in a position to be harmed in the first place, because we would have moved. These humans, they are so slow, so fragile, so weak. Each one of them will have less than one hundred years before, one way or another, their existence is brought to an end. How can you care, knowing that they will be gone so soon?"

Against all of Hiei's expectations, Kurama smiled. "I can care because, for the time being at least, I am one of them. You will learn, Hiei. It will take time, but you will learn."

That had not been what Hiei had anticipated, nor what he had wanted to hear. He shook his head, full of its confusions and its contradictions, and he ran down the street in the direction of Kurama's home. He knew Kurama would not chase him, but would follow in his own time.

* * *

><p>What's gotten into Hiei now? Is he really beginning to learn? Where exactly does he think he's going without Kurama? All this, plus the exciting conclusion, next time!<p>

Side note: Don't look at me like that. You and I both know that the only function female characters have ever had on this show was moral support or bumbling. Just be glad it served a purpose this time.

As we slide into the home stretch, let me just thank you all again for sticking with me. I wish I could thank all of my readers by name, but specifically Bon Clay Bon, KyoHana, Summer Rising, kuro403, and SnowOverSahara. Without you guys, I think I would have run out of motivation a while back, or at least my updates would have been way more spaced out and irregular. You guys made me want to push myself to get this done, and that's really something that's special to me. Thank you all.


	8. Dark Confessions

A/N: This story takes place after the Dark Tournament saga, when Kurama and Hiei returned to Earth. I own none of the characters, though don't we all just wish I did? Light slash, if you don't like it, don't read.

Before we move on, I want to thank you all for sticking with me to the end of this story, which this chapter will be. It's felt really good to be writing something that people other than me can enjoy, and I think it's what pushed me to my next project, which is shaping up to be a real doozie.

Also, I've been meaning to mention for some time now that this fic was inspired in part by the doujinshi "Life with Mom" by Fuji Shinichi, which can be found by using a google search for Fuji Shinichi and "Life with Mom" (for some reason I can't post a link or web address here, go figure). Feel free not to go after it; I didn't write it and I feel I come off looking a lot less hack-y if you don't see it. But I believe in credit where credit is due, and that little strip is what got this whole thing rolling. I probably would have written something similar even if I hadn't seen it, but the setup would have been vastly different, and I really like this version better. Well, if you're still with me after all that, then let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Kurama entered his home to find Hiei's books on the living room floor. Sighing, he picked them up and stacked them on the table, lest Mother should see her home in such disarray. Making his way through the house, Kurama found the jacket he had lent Hiei on the floor of the hallway. As he walked toward his own room, he saw the door was ajar.<p>

Hiei was sitting on the bed as Kurama entered the room. The lights were out and the room was dark, but Kurama had sight better than any human, and still he could see. Hiei would not meet his eyes as he approached, instead gazing at a spot on the floor somewhere between them. He began to speak, still looking at the floor, and if Kurama had not known better, he might have wondered if Hiei were even aware of his presence.

"I am strongest alone. I followed these fools in order to avoid Koenma's prison. I entered the tournament to challenge myself, to develop my powers. I never needed anyone before; I don't need anyone now. Attachment is a mistake. Emotion is just a form of weakness. These are the things I tell myself in the darkness and the silence. These are the things I believe. Or they were. Before that day." Kurama did not know to what day Hiei referred, but he could sense that interruption would not be acceptable.

"Yusuke relies on his friends, relies even on me, when he fights. I watched that day as he took down the most powerful fighter in the world, because of the power he gained from his feelings. His attachment to Kuwabara guaranteed his victory. If he had remained distant, controlled his emotions in battle, we would all be dead now. He uses his emotions to create strength. Even that fool Kuwabara was able to summon his strength when faced with the death of Genkai." Kurama allowed his mind to drift back a moment to the events of the final round of the tournament, something he had not permitted since leaving the island.

"Yusuke told Toguro during their fight that his friends were the only reason he had come so far, and he was right. All of us, we watched after one another throughout the whole ordeal. Even I fought, wanting nothing from the committee, caring not even for victory. I told myself I was fighting to prove myself, to push myself beyond what I had become, but I was wrong. I fought to protect my friends, to protect you." Hiei kept his stern gaze trained on the floor, but something in his eyes shifted, and Kurama began to understand how difficult it must be for Hiei to speak these words aloud, admit to him that he carried these feelings.

Hiei finally looked up, and Kurama saw what he had been trying to hide, the pain and confusion in his eyes. "Kurama, you once told me that emotions are not necessarily weaknesses, and that you hoped one day I would be able to see that. I thought then that your time among the humans had softened you, taken away the part of you that had once been the most powerful. During the tournament, you proved that I was wrong, that everything you once were resides still within you. So now I am faced with a difficult question. Have I been wrong all these years to avoid emotional attachments? Have I lived a life of solitude for nothing?"

Kurama sat next to Hiei on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. He waited for Hiei to look up into his eyes before he spoke. "Hiei, have you considered that perhaps, all those years, you were waiting for the right person, the right group, to bring these questions to the forefront? You would be a different man now had you not spent those years honing your skills in isolation, and all our lives would be different if you were different. I believe that destiny had a plan for you, and you were merely preparing to play your part."

Hiei looked at him a moment longer, cocking his eyebrow. "You think my destiny was to fight in that tournament? To fight alongside the Spirit Detective and his human entourage? To bring to justice those so much like myself? I am a criminal after all, Kurama, and let us not forget that this world is merely my prison."

Kurama waited a moment before answering, weighing his response. "I think your destiny was to become strong on your own, then to become a part of something greater than any of us could be alone, and to help make this world and all the others a better place to exist. More importantly, I think it was your destiny that brought you to me."

Kurama smiled, thinking of the demon he had met just over a year ago. Hiei had been arrogant, cold, overbearing, angry; many qualities he still possessed, but he had been so different. Kurama had thought upon their meeting that deep within this fiery demon must beat a very miserable heart. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, merely seeing Hiei as a means to an end, a way to heal his mother, but now Kurama realized how right he had been. And now Hiei was putting that misery on display, trying to change.

He remembered how difficult it had been at first, living as a demon in the human world. It had taken so long to adjust, to adapt. "When I first came to this world, I was very much like you, Hiei. I was angry; I didn't think the humans were worth my time. I looked forward only to a day that would bring me back to my own kind. But I had spent my time in the demon world largely on my own, and here there were people who wanted to care about me, wanted to help me grow and change. I turned my back on them for many years, but my mother opened my eyes to the world of love around me. I want to be the one to open your eyes, Hiei. I want to show you what this world has to offer. There are people all around you who want nothing more than to care for you, but you must first allow them to." He tightened his grip on Hiei's shoulder, turning him slightly.

And then Kurama witnessed a rare and beautiful sight. Hiei smiled, and it was devoid of condescension or arrogance. It was a smile of something very near to joy, though his eyes still seemed somehow lost. Kurama thought on a phrase he had heard often at school, but had never had cause to dwell on. He decided that Hiei needed a hug. He put his arms around Hiei, and, after an initial jolt of surprise, felt Hiei do the same. He found he liked the warm pressure of Hiei's head on his shoulder and the strong arms around his waist.

They might have stayed forever like that, had the creaking of the door not alerted them to the presence of Kurama's mother. They straightened as she entered, and from the corner of his eye, Kurama saw the impassive mask tugged back into its place on Hiei's face.

She smiled as she entered the room. "Boys, it's so dark in here!" She sighed, turning to the switch on the wall.

"Mother, Hiei has a headache, the light was bothering him," Kurama said quickly before she had an opportunity to flip the light switch. Even though he had seen Hiei banish his own emotions from his face, he was not yet ready to be seen, especially by his mother.

Concern showed once again on the woman's face, illuminated by the light in the hallway. "Oh, well, dinner's ready boys. I could turn down the lights in the dining room, Hiei, if you think that would help."

Hiei nodded. "You are most kind, Mrs. Minamino."

"We will join you in a moment, Mother. Hiei and I just…need to finish a game we've been playing."

"Of course, Suichi, dear." She smiled all the brighter as she closed the door.

_She's just happy to see me with a friend_, Kurama thought as he considered the absurdity of his lie. Kurama tried to put his hand on Hiei's shoulder once more, but he flinched away.

Hiei's eyes shone in the darkness, hard and angry. "Am I a game to you, Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head. "I realize that what we are discussing is very serious, Hiei, and I am sorry that you took my words the wrong way. I am…not quite ready to go out there, yet." He could tell that Hiei did not understand. "I need a moment to compose myself. I am not quite so adept anymore at hiding my emotions."

Hiei was silent for a long moment, but his eyes had softened and the anger had dissipated. His eyes shone now with something deeper, something stronger. Before Kurama even saw him move, he was caught again in Hiei's arms. Where before Kurama had held him with compassion, Hiei came with hunger. Their lips met, and it was like electricity and fire shooting through every inch of his body. Kurama had never before felt that anything in his life was as right as this moment. Then Hiei pulled away and stood.

"Your mother will be expecting us," Hiei told him with a simple grin. "Suichi."

* * *

><p>Kurama sped through his meal, hoping to continue the conversation he and Hiei had begun as soon as possible, but Hiei took his time, apparently very engaged in the speech Mother was delivering on the furnishings of their home. And so, Kurama sat in the dimness of the dining room, waiting for the two to decide they had had enough talk. It was a long wait.<p>

Finally, Mother realized the lateness of the hour. "Oh, dear, Hiei, I've been talking all night. You boys go on ahead and get ready for bed; you have school in the morning. I'll clear the table."

Kurama grinned and jumped up from his seat, trying very hard not to run out the door and back down the hall. As it was, he only half succeeded, but Hiei was noticeably slower. Hiei was only ever slow on purpose, and Kurama began to wonder why the normally impatient Hiei had allowed the meal to drag on for as long as it had.

He looked back down the hall to see Hiei looking back over his shoulder toward the kitchen. As he approached the end of the hall, Hiei turned back to Kurama and asked, "Was that appropriate meal behavior?"

Kurama stared at him, puzzled. "Why do you ask?" Hiei looked down, but Kurama could almost swear he'd seen some new look cross his face. He felt he understood Hiei's motivations a bit better now. "You want Mother to like you."

Hiei looked up petulantly but did not deny it. "If I am to be spending time here, it would be easier if she did not object."

Kurama grinned, dismissing Hiei's worries. "Mother will love you because I do," he told him simply, pulling Hiei into his room, eager to pick up where they had left off. Kurama laughed at the look of near shock on Hiei's face, then pulled him close as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>As Kurama lay next to Hiei in his bed that night, he wondered what he would find in the morning. He more than suspected, was in fact very afraid, that Hiei might leave during the night, unwilling to face the repercussions of their conversation and their actions. Kurama did not want Hiei to feel shame for the admissions of the feelings he carried, but he worried that there may be no way to avoid it. Where any other being in this world or any of the others would be happy with what they had shared, Hiei was too proud for that night not to have consequences. Kurama drifted to sleep, hoping he would wake when Hiei tried to leave.<p>

But as morning dawned, Kurama awoke with a strong arm wrapped tight around his waist, and he knew that all was well. He rolled within the grasp to look over at Hiei, bare to the waist and smiling in his sleep.

* * *

><p>So here we are at the end. Hiei has learned not to be afraid to care about people (and hopefully to be less of a jerk to his friends, though I personally wouldn't count on it), and Kurama has learned…well, I don't really think he learned anything, although perhaps he should have learned that, in the long run, it's kinder to break the two young girls' hearts once than to lead them on for months. Eh, maybe another time.<p> 


End file.
